


A Bedside Conversation

by starbuckyy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbuckyy/pseuds/starbuckyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Tauriel have a conversation about Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedside Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbucky/gifts).



> okay, i admit, i wrote this fic bc i adore kili/tauriel friendship but the whole romance bit makes me hella anxious so this is how i comfort that.  
> i wrote this as platonic (obviously, theyre siblings) fili and kili being soulmates (this is a soulmate universe okay), aka the most important ppl to eachother.

 

"Is he going to be okay? Will he be okay? Kili? _Kili!_ Wake up, Kili! _No!_ " Fili's voice was overwraught, and full of fear and pain. He tapped his brothers face frantically, desperate for some form of reply, some sort of sign that his brother still lived. 

"Be calm, dwarf, he is alive. I'm fairly sure he will remain that way." Tauriel's voice broke through his wall of panic, and he turned to her, eyes blazing through his worry. 

" _Fairly sure? **FAIRLY SURE?**_ I'll give you fairly sure-" Fili lept up on the table where Kili lay and threw himself at Tauriel. 

"Fili, _no!_ " Oin and Bofur grabbed the back of Fili's clothes and yanked him away from the elf who was looking both shocked and bemused. Fili struggled slightly before bursting into tears and burying his face in Bofur's shoulder. The darker haired dwarf patted his back and made comforting noises, as Gloin turned to Tauriel. 

"They're brothers, and extremely close brothers, at that. We all know Kili dying would've killed him too." He whispered to her. She looked slightly shocked at this, and he sighed. "They are the closest of our company, by far, and to break them apart would end badly for us all. Especially as Fili is technically the heir to the throne of Erebor." 

"The heir? Kili's a prince?" 

"Aye, he is indeed."

XXXXX

When Kili woke up, he was a little drowsy.

Well, maybe a little bit more than a little.

"Fee? Flee? Fl- Fee- Flil-"

Fili, who hadn't left Kili's bedside in hours, leapt to his feet. 

"I'm here, Kili. I'm right here. How do you feel?"

"Feel funny, Flee." Kili giggled, slightly hysterically, and waved his finger around vaguely. "Y'look nice. Pretty."

Fili smiled at his younger brother, albeit slightly worriedly, and ran a hand over his forehead. 

"The elf says you will be okay. She saved you. I am in her debt." He wrinkled his nose, disgruntled. Kili pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Tauriel? She's here?"

"She's back there, yeah." He gestured in the general direction of where he knew Tauriel, Oin, and Bard's children to be. 

"That's good, I like her. She's nice." He collapsed back onto the table, giggling slightly again, breathily and with a hint of pain behind it, causing Fili to flutter his hands worriedly over his brothers body. 

"She's okay." Fili agreed, grudgingly. "She's not that bad, for an elf, I mean. Could be worse."

Kili nodded, his eyes flickering shut.

"Sleep now, Kee. I'll stay by your side." 

"You'll be here when I wake?" The frailty in the younger dwarf's voice made Fili's heart clench painfully. 

"I'll be here when you wake," he reassured. Leaning forwards, he pressed a kiss to his brothers brow, then settled back on his chair.

It wasn't long before Kili was snoring slightly.

Fili put his head in his hands, leaning far forwards and trying not to shake.

After about ten minutes, the chair next to him scraped as someone sat on it. He looked up, startled.

"I'm not that bad for an elf, am I?" It was Tauriel, and she was smirking. 

Fili glared at her and muttered in Khuzdul under his breath.

She blinked. "You know fully well I do not understa-"

"I said fuck off."

She blinked again, and her face started to split into a small smile. Fili couldn't help himself; he smiled too.

Oh God, if only Uncle Thorin could see him now. Getting friendly with an elf! Time to pull it back with some threats of violence. He took out his knife, and twiddled it in his fingers.

"So. Kili."

"Kili?" She asked, eyeing the blade in his hands with vague amusement. 

"He likes you. A _lot_. I don't trust elves, especially not when it comes to my brother, and I don't let **_anyone_** hurt my brother. What are your intentions with him?"

"I assure you, I have no intention of being anything but friends with Kili. I care deeply for him, but romance isn't really for me." 

Fili raised his eyebrows. "Romance isn't for you?" 

"No, it isn't. That being said, I do have a partner back home. She means the world to me."

Fili nodded, and gestured vaguely with his dagger. 

"Just- don't give him false hope, okay? If you break his heart, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

 

 

She was already shaking her head. "Master dwarf, your brother has no interest in me. _You_ are his One."

  
Fili's knife fell to the floor with a clatter, and his mouth fell open. Tauriel's smile widened, and she stood up, clapping Fili's shoulder as she passed.

**Author's Note:**

> if ur wondering, tauriel is aromantic in this, but is demihomosexual and has a queerplatonic life partner at home who she kisses and does the do with and also cuddles with (this is my main tauriel headcanon dont look at me)


End file.
